


[Podfic] the two of us are really (not) the same

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Miscommunication, Mistaken Identity, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: [Podfic]Author's Summary:It’s easy to see who’s doing the talking, some tall blond kid he’s never seen before, giving a short wave to another sort-of blond guy who must be Mitch.If Auston was expecting fireworks, he’s not getting them.It’s what the fuck ever, cause he wasn’t expecting them, okay. It just would’ve been nice if he felt any familiarity when he looked at Mitch, anything about the guy that would scream this is the guy I’ve been texting for months, the guy I kind of am really into. There’s nothing there though, just a vague sense of disappointment which makes no sense. Mitch is cute. He’s just not like, Auston’s type.





	[Podfic] the two of us are really (not) the same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the two of us are really (not) the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817400) by [stevenstamkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevenstamkos/pseuds/stevenstamkos). 



download/listen [here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9fqwmodmagbscm/the%20two%20of%20us%20are%20really%20%28not%29%20the%20same.mp3?dl=0) (00:27:46)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic ever for any fandom and my first work on AO3! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you have any feedback, but please be nice :)
> 
> Thanks to stevenstamkos for having blanket permission and Lotts for answering my podficcing questions on tumblr


End file.
